


Sultry Snape

by MechanicalRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRain/pseuds/MechanicalRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil drawing of Severus Snape based on a dream I had. I had no reference pic for the body, so it does look slightly off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry Snape

[](http://s32.beta.photobucket.com/user/MonochromePsychosis/media/B599289B-B9B0-4F21-A435-85D0FFFE7A9A-618-0000012B16698712.jpg.html)


End file.
